


World's Stage

by Micromeichi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Excpect short chapters, F/F, Slice of Life ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micromeichi/pseuds/Micromeichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IA thought she was going to be pushed to the wayside when she was released for VOCALOID3 engine, swallowed up like everyone else by the legendary "Big 8", Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin and Len, Luka Meruigne, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, and Gakupo. All those names seemed to be those of gods then fellow voice synthesizers. </p>
<p>However, as the odds may have it, she too, would find her name up in lights, but that meant a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELP because I need motivation to update these I'm putting this and my other Vocaloid Fanfictions on AO3 where people will actually read them. I'm writing this for fun don't kill me please.

        I am a voice synthesizer.  
        VOCALOID is the software that people use me with.  
        I am not supposed to have feelings.  
        I am not supposed to have thoughts.  
        I have a voice, and a character design.  
        Used for anyone's desires, I am a reflection of them.

        However, I have emotion. A personality. I am a character, the lines of code that I come from gives me a breath of life. Same as all others made from the Vocaloid program. It's fascinating, isn't it?

        My name is IA, from 1st Place Co's Aria on the Planetes Project. So far, I am their only Vocaloid, compared to PowerFX, who has around 4, and Crypton, who has the 6 most popular Vocaloids in the history of the software. Names I compared to gods , well, more along the lines of celebrities with unattainable fame. The names held with superior status, Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, amongst others. Fans who love them, adore them even, yet to them we don't exist. Lines and lines of code we are, to them at least. Some of them dress to look like us, others make figurines and other collectables in our image.  Looking into this vastness from the cyberspace of my dwelling, I could only tremble in excitement, yet also melancholy. What if I just fell flat? Failed, overshadowed.

        Release date was coming.  
        I was to show my face to the world very, very soon.  
        And what did that mean for me?


	2. Imagination Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting my release dates mixed up if things don't make chronological sense as far as actual community history goes just call it artistic license iM TRYING.

        One of my first downloads was by a producer called Jin. I had already noticed that name, and I almost fainted on the spot when I had learned that he had downloaded my voicebank. Before I came along, he used Hatsune Miku for a song series called Kagerou Project that was quickly gaining popularity, both in Japan and outside it. That may just be because it was sung by Miku, but when I actually took to Nico Nico Douga to listen to them, they told a captivating story and were very catchy. I my heart soared as I listened to those songs that had been released then.I was going to be used by a man that made this! It was unlikely that I was going to actually be used for the Kagerou Project, normally producers don't chance voicebanks mid series, but to be even downloaded was such a great achievement!  I was so excited I begun to dance around in joy , but I froze once I heard a soft ding.

        A new song had been uploaded to my database.   
        That man must work super fast.

        I went to check and sing the song instantly.

        Name: Kūsō Foresuto  
        Producer: Jin  
        Voicebank: IA (Aria on the Planetes Project, 1st Place)

        As I skimmed through the lyrics, they told the story of Mary, Mary of the Mekukashi Dan.

        This was a Kagerou Project song,

        I was going to sing a Kagerou Project song. 

        I wanted to tell someone, anyone, I was so excited, but I didn't know anyone at this point. I calmed myself and cleared my throat. I actually needed to sing the song. 

        The music played in the back of my head as a microphone materialized before me.  The weird thing about being a voicebank is that you really didn't think about singing, it just happened. But it gave me such a wonderful feeling, like nothing else existed but my voice and the song.  In fact, before I knew it, I had sung the final note and the subconscious  melody ceased. 

        Excitement began to catch up with me again. I had done it. The first song I had sung as a voicebank. I know it wouldn't be put on Nico Nico instantly, the PV had to be animated , but the song was sung. Maybe it wasn't even going to be uploaded. Maybe Jin didn't like my voice and was going to keep with Miku after hearing Kuso Forest. My excitement was turning into worry.

        "Heeey champ!"  
        "Your the new Vocaloid3, yeayea?"

        A pair of voices rang in my ears as two twins appeared in front of me, cartwheeling from behind me. 

        "Oh my--!" Were the only words I could say  before the two blonde kids were up in my face. They each had '02' tattooed on their arms.

        This, was Rin and Len Kagamine. One of Crypton's many moneymakers.  They also seemed to have no concept of personal space. I took a couple steps back and gave them a shy smile. "Um, yes that'd be me--"

        "NIIICE. You've only been out for a couple weeks and you've already got a couple thousand units sold! I see why, too- you're voice is amazing!" The female of the two, Rin, told me.

        Couple thousand units!?

        I never bothered to check the actual units I had sold- I was too hyped over Jin downloading my voicebank! I don't think I'd have ever known if the Kagamines hadn't told me. 

        "Well, I never would've thought I had sold that many..." I stammered, still surprised.

        "Give yourself more credit, IA!" Len said. "Hey, IA is a kinda short name, mind if I call you IA Aria? Yknow, from your project name? 'Cause IA Aria on the Planetes is way too long."

        Normally people created nicknames for names that were too long, such as Gumi instead of Megpoid (Or was she just the avatar for the Megpoid software? I forgot.) . My name was to short?  Doesn't make a lot of sense. Besides , what would happen when another Vocaloid wa added to the Aria on the Planetes project?

        "Ummm, Alright?" I muttered, not really knowing what to say about it. I mean, I guess it was okay, for now at least.

        "Excellent! Way to be a team player, IA Aria!" Len chirped. I heard a chiptune ringtone and Rin pulled out a phone. She talked in fast, but choppy Korean for a few moments before quickly hanging up.

        "Really sorry, IA Aria!" Rin said with a sigh. "SeeU wants to see us." 

        SeeU was a familiar name. She was a fellow Vocaloid3 and the only Vocaloid with a Korean voicebank. I can't speak Korean, so a chance of me ever having a substantial conversation with her is nill to nothing. 

        Ah, well I had to think. At least I can speak  Japanese, most of the Vocaloids nowadays speak that. 

        Just when I was trying to get on my way elsewhere, another person interrupted me.

        "Hey, you there! I think there's been a mishap!"

        Turning around, I was confronted by none other than Miku Hatsune herself. She had a very concerned look on her face.

        "I saw that Jin uploaded Kuso Forest to your voicebank on accident, I think. I don't know if it was, but , I would really appreciate it if you gave me the code to it so I could record it in the case it was a mistake. "

        Oh, a mistake. My heart sank as I sighed. "Yeah, if you could show me how. By the way, the name's IA."

        "Oh, I'm Miku!  Miku Hatsune, Hatsune Miku, whatever! You probably know that already though, "  the superstar chirped. "And let me show you how- oh wait. I forgot that only cover artists and producers can send files like that..., welp, if Jin actually meant to send me Kuso Forest, he'll have it in my voicebank eventually-! If not, well, I'm very happy for you!" 

        I gave Miku a soft smile. "Aha, thank you." Were really the only words I could say that could express even the fraction of the gratitude I felt. She was much kinder then I originally thought. Divas are normally very stuck up, but hey, you never really know. 

        Whatever it was, I'm glad to have met her, and to have this opportunity.


	3. And a Hello to You!

        I'm a Vocaloid3, so I wasn't surprised that there were many Vocaloids that had been released before me, that I had been prepared for. The thing I was taken off guard about was that how fast news of my release had gotten around, and how many of the Vocaloids were interested in meeting me. To my surprise it was quite a lot. If you told me to name them all I would be completely unable to do that.

        Two in particular stuck out, however. One was another Vocaloid3, named Yuzuki Yukari. She was one of the voicebanks released at the software's launch, and was held as one of the software's most realistic sounding voices. The other was Internet Co's superstar, Gumi of the Megpoid software. If my memory served me correctly, she was to get a V3 update soon.

        I was feeling a little overwhelmed by MEIKO and KAITO and such when I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve. Turning around, I saw a shy smiling face peeking out from a bunny-eared hoodie.

        "You look kinda stressed, are you alright?" She said, barely above a whisper. I didn't really say anything, just nodded, and let her do the talking.

        "Well, um, hello! I'm Yuzuki Yukari, a fellow Vocaloid3, you can just call me Yukari, if that's alright. " she said, introducing herself. Her voice was quiet and shaky, as if she seemed nervous. That'd make two of us. "I was talking to Nekomura and GUMI earlier, they were very excited to meet you. They told me to confront you because I need better skills talking to people, am I doing an okay job?"

        I genuinely had no idea how to respond to that. I thought she was doing just fine, but I really had nothing to base that off of.  Would I be wrong in telling her that?

        "In my opinion, I couldn't tell that you have a problem talking to people." I told her after a several second silence, and on cue, her eyes lit up.

        "Ah, really? That's wonderful! " Yukari chirped, almost hopping in joy , but then calmed herself back down. "Well, er I should show you to the others, maybe you've already spoken to them?"

        I probably had, but considering the type of day I've had already, I probably couldn't remember what they looked like. To bad I didn't have time to answer, as a green haired girl appeared up and behind Yukari and grabbing her shoulders, causing her to shriek in surprise.

        The soft-spoken vocaloid turned to the more energetic one. "AAAAH! GUMI! Why did you do that!?" She said, almost whimpering. 

        The other girl, GUMI, winked at her in a playful manner. "Because , you looked like you were about to fall apart and I couldn't just leave ya hangin'!"

        Yukari diverted her gaze to the ground, as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.  "I w-was doing fine, but thank you.." 

        GUMI smiled. "You're welcome , Yukari! Just trying to help a sister out, y'know?"

        After addressing Yukari, GUMI turned to me. "Pardon Yukari here , she's a little skittish. AH-Software 'loids, am I right? They're all over the map. I'm Megpoid GUMI, Megpoid is my bank, GUMI's my name. Little complicated , but you probably get it, right Ms. Aria on the Planetes?"

        She did have quite the, how do I say this, presence, that left me only able to chuckle a little bit, out of nerves more than anything. "Ah, yes, seems simple enough." I ended up saying before my nervous chuckles turned into maniac laughter. "You do know Aria on the Planetes isn't part of my name, right...?" 

        GUMI gave me a vigorous nod. "Yeayea, I knew that, you're name's IA, I was just tryna compare Megpoid to your pro- y'know, the joke's dead so I'll leave it be." 

        A few moments of awkward silence passed, until someone new appeared again, and startling poor Yukari, again. 

        "Gumiii, are we going to leave this girl at this party, nya, or are we gonna take her to the Internet Co. place? "

        A girl covered head-to-toe in Hello Kitty merchandise stared at me , before glancing at GUMI. It took her a second, but once she processed it, GUMI's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

        "Of course, of course!" She chirped, before grabbing my wrist. "IA, I hope you don't mind, but I HAVE to take you to the Internet Co. place, why? You'll see!! Now CMON!"

        I would've spoken up to ask why the Internet Co. mansion of all places, but I didn't get a chance. Soon, GUMI had run off, dragging me behind with Yukari and the Hello Kitty girl sprinting to catch off.

        At this point, I was asking myself what I had done to get myself in my situation. Maybe it was fate, maybe not. Either way, it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThiS is the final chapter I have done before this. Which is a shame but it'll have to do. This is one of my first 3 fics on AO3 so I'm HOPING for the best.


End file.
